facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fater Report
The Fater Report was a document published by Supreme Commander Aden Fader shortly after his promotion to Supreme Commander and War Minister in 5 NE. The Fater Report reorganized the Imperial Army and Marines into a more modern structure, and assigned various armies to generals at the time. Text of the Fader Report "''FROM: ADEN FADER, SUPREME COMMANDER, WAR MINISTER'' ''TO: IMPERIAL MILITARY ORDER SUBDIVISIONS: IMPERIAL ARMY AND IMPERIAL MARINES'' ''SUBJ: Report concerning structure and numbers'' ''CC: Grand Admiral Shane Phillips, Emperor Josh Walker''' Greetings Officers; ''I have prepared this report to you all so that we can all get on the same page, since we have not necessarily been organized until now. '' ____________________________________________________________________ MILITARY STRUCTURE ''I am officially declaring a military structure for our two branches. This will allow us to function easier, and keep us organized in the event that crisis strikes. The organization will be as follows: ARMY (Groups for Marines): 1,000,000 troops (including support vehicles, etc.) ; made up of two divisions DIVISION: 500,000 Troops (including support, vehicles, etc.); made up of four brigades BRIGADE: 125,000 Troops (including support, vehicles, etc.), made up of two regiments REGIMENT: 62,500 troops (including support, vehicles, etc.); made up of four battalions BATTALION: 15,625 Troops (including support, vehicles, etc.); made up two legions LEGION: 7,812 Troops (including support, vehicles, etc.); made up of two companies COMPANY: 3,906 Troops (including support, vehicles, etc.); made up of eight platoons PLATOON: 488 Troops (including support, vehicles, etc.); made up of four sections SECTION/PATROL: 122 Troops (including support, vehicles, etc.); made up of four squads SQUAD: 30 Troops (including support, vehicles, etc.); made up of FIRE TEAM: 15 Troops ***''NOTE: Assignments vary depending upon rank.'' ____________________________________________________________________ COMMAND STRUCTURE This is the chain of command for both the Army and Marines: -->Army--> Senior General Elechast--> High General Lewis -->Generals Supreme Commander Fater -->Marines-->High Commandant Yii -->Senior Commandant Lang --> Admirals ____________________________________________________________________ TROOP NUMBERS I have gone through the nation link thread in the main group and the military census thread, and have added the appropriate figures up to know what we have for ground forces. The grand total comes out to 32,346,274,400 troops, or 32.34 BILLION troops. I estimate it is higher since I know some of the nation links were on the wall, and I do not have time to go through it all. I am also dividing up this number between the Army and Marines. After thinking about this, I will be distributing 40% of these numbers to the Marines, and the remainder to the Army. I know that some of you may not like that, but my reasoning is this: Marines are typically better trained than Army men, and are much harder to kill. Therefore, the Marines have a total of 12.936 billion troops. The Army will have 19.404 billion troops. There are approximately 155,262 Brigades in the Army, and 103,508 Brigades in the Marines. Although for the Army assignments, only seven million Army troops are being used out of the available 19.404 Billion troops. These can be garrisoned across various worlds, or in important strategic locations. For Marine assignments, only 5.5 million are being used out of the available 12.94 billion troops. Again, these can be garrisoned across various worlds. ____________________________________________________________________ TROOP ASSIGNMENTS Just so you know, the only reason I am actually detailing what brigades is for RP purposes should you not send your ENTIRE army(ies) in. ARMY: --- Senior General Elechast will be leading the FIRST AND SECOND ARMIES. FIRST ARMY MADE UP OF THE FOLLOWING BRIGADES: Imperial Army 1st Brigade, Imperial Army 4th Brigade, Imperial Army 5th Brigade, Imperial Army 10th Brigade, Imperial Army 11th Brigade, Imperial Army 12th Brigade, Imperial Army 13th Brigade, and the Imperial Army 15th Brigade. SECOND ARMY MADE UP OF THE FOLLOWING BRIGADES: Imperial Army 20th Brigade, Imperial Army 21st Brigade, Imperial Army 22nd Brigade, Imperial Army 23rd Brigade, Imperial Army 24th Brigade, Imperial Army 25th Brigade, Imperial Army 26th Brigade, and the Imperial Army 27th Brigade. ''---'' High General Lewis will be leading the THIRD AND FOURT H ARMIES THIRD ARMY MADE UP OF THE FOLLOWING BRIGADE: Imperial Army 30th Brigade, Imperial Army 31st Brigade, Imperial Army 32nd Brigade, Imperial Army 33rd Brigade, Imperial Army 34th Brigade, Imperial Army 35th Brigade, Imperial Army 36th Brigade, and the Imperial Army 37th Brigade. FOURTH ARMY MADE UP OF THE FOLLOWING BRIGADES: Imperial Army 38th Brigade, Imperial Army 39th Brigade, Imperial Army 40th Brigade, Imperial Army 41st Brigade, Imperial Army 42nd Brigade, Imperial Army 43rd Brigade, Imperial Army 44th Brigade, and the Imperial Army 45th Brigade. ''---'' General Lawrence will be leading the FIFTH ARMY. FIFT H ARMY MADE UP OF THE FOLLOWING BRIGADES: Imperial 51st Brigade, Imperial 52nd Brigade, Imperial Army 53rd Brigade, Imperial Army 54th Brigade, Imperial Army 55th Brigade, Imperial Army 56th Brigade, Imperial Army 57th Brigade, and the Imperial Army 58th Brigade. ''---'' General Turner will be leading the SIXTH ARMY. SIXTH ARMY MADE UP OF THE FOLLOWING BRIGADES: Imperial Army 61st Brigade, Imperial Army 62nd Brigade, Imperial Army 63rd Brigade, Imperial Army 64th Brigade, Imperial Army 65th Brigade, Imperial Army 66th Brigade, Imperial Army 67th Brigade, and the Imperial Army 68th Brigade. ''---'' General Thompson will be leading the SEVENTH ARMY. SEVENTH ARMY MADE UP OF THE FOLLOWING BRIGADES: Imperial Army 71st Brigade, Imperial Army 72nd Brigade, Imperial Army 73rd Brigade, Imperial Army 74th Brigade, Imperial Army 75th Brigade, Imperial Army 76th Brigade, Imperial Army 77th Brigade, and the Imperial Army 78th Brigade. MARINES High Commandent Yii will be commanding the FIRST and SECOND MARINE GROUPS. The FIRST MARINE GROUP is made up of the following: Imperial Marine Brigades 1-8. The SECOND MARING GROUP will be made up of the following: Imperial Marine Brigades 9-17. ''---'' Senior Commandent Lang will be commanding the THIRD MARINE GROUP and SEVENTH MARINE DIVISION. The THIRD MARINE GROUP is made up of the following: Imperial Mairne Brigades 18-26. The SEVENTH MARINE DIVISION is made up of the following: Imperial Marine Brigades 27-31. ''---'' Admiral Platt will be commanding the FOURT H MARINE GROUP. The FOURTH MAIRNE GROUP is made up of the following: Imperial Marine Brigades 35-43. ''---'' Admiral Wong will be commanding the FIFTH MAIRNE GROUP. The FIFTH MARINE GROUP IS MADE UP OF THE FOLLOWING: Imperial Marine Brigades 44-52. ____________________________________________________________________ This report has been submitted by Supreme Commander Aden Fader to the Imperial Military Order and Imperial High Council."